1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical reader, or more particularly, to a compact bar-code reader applicable to portable use.
In recent years, information input using bar codes has prevailed. For example, when a shopper purchases a product at a store, a bar-code reader is used to read a bar code carried by the product. Thus, the product code provided in the form of the bar code can be input and the purchase can be registered.
For controlling inventories in a warehouse, it has become a matter of daily practice to read bar codes carried by the inventory or by containers for the inventory and to carry out inventory control on the basis of the read data.
Thus, the bar-code reader is employed in information input for a variety of applications. Bar-code readers of optimal forms (shapes or the like) are used for the respective applications. The present invention realizes a bar-code reader usable for various kinds of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bar-code readers are broadly divided by application into stationary readers and portable (hand-held) readers.
The stationary reader is literally a reader placed on, for example, a cashier""s counter or a conveyer for carrying articles. The stationary reader has a read window. Scanning light such as laser light is emitted through the read window. The scanning light emitted through the read window is irradiated to an article bearing a bar code. The surface of the article is scanned by the scanning light. The scanning light scanned over the article is reflected. The reflected light is received through the read window, whereby the bar code is read. An article that is an object of bar-code reading passes a position at a distance from the reader.
The orientations of bar codes passing in front of the reader are not always a constant direction but are usually various directions (inclinations). A general stationary reader therefore produces scanning light so as to generate a scanning pattern created by scanning rays traveling in a plurality of directions, in particular, a scanning pattern created by mutually-intersecting scanning rays.
A light reception sensor for receiving light reflected from a bar code is incorporated in the stationary reader. Light reflected from a bar-code surface is scattered light. A condenser for gathering as much of the light reflected from a bar code as possible is therefore placed in front of the light reception sensor.
As mentioned above, the stationary reader is designed to read bar codes of articles passing a position away from the reader. The focal position of scanning light emitted through the read window is therefore set to a position away from the read window.
In the case of the stationary reader, a user is required to merely pass articles in front of the read window. Bar codes are then read out. Scanning for bar-code reading is very simple. Maneuverability is excellent. In particular, even when it is required to read bar codes carried by a large number of articles for a limited period of time, since the articles need merely be passed in front of the reader, bar-code reading can be achieved efficiently.
The hand-held reader is a reader which is held in a hand and of which the read window is directed toward articles in order to read bar codes carried by the articles.
In the case of the stationary reader, since articles must be passed in front of the read window, when an article, for example, a heavy article or large article is hard to pass the read window, the maneuver for reading is hard to do. In case an article contains liquid or an article cannot be tilted, it is conceivable that the article may be passed in front of the read window but the bar-code surface thereof may not be able to be directed toward the read window.
In contrast, a hand-held reader is designed to approach an article for reading. Even if an article bearing a bar code is large or heavy, the bar code can be read readily. Even when an article cannot be tilted, a bar code can be read by bringing the reader to the position of the bar code.
Herein, a gun-shaped reader has, similarly to the stationary reader, a form suitable for reading the bar code of an article located relatively distant. The gun reader has a grip by which a user grasps and operates the reader.
In the case of the gun reader, a user holds the grip and directs a read window thereof toward a bar code to be read. A laser light source is lit by manipulating a trigger switch formed on the grip. A scanning beam is then emitted through the read window, whereby the bar code is read out.
Unlike the aforesaid readers, a touch-system reader is a reader that is brought into contact with a bar code for reading or that is used to read a bar code located very near. A light source such as an LED and a light reception sensor such as a CCD are incorporated in the touch reader. For reading a bar code, a light source illuminates the bar-code surface. Light reflected from the bar code is then received by the light reception sensor.
There is a method to be adopted when bar codes cannot be affixed directly to products or the like, wherein: a plurality of bar codes are recorded on a menu sheet in order to create a so-called bar-code menu; and when it is required to input product information, a necessary bar code is read out. Numerous different bar codes are recorded mutually adjacent on the bar-code menu. When an attempt is made to read the bar-code menu, only the bar code to be read must be read by the reader but unwanted bar codes must not be read thereby.
However, in the case of the stationary reader or the like, scanning rays to be scanned in a plurality of directions (or sometimes mutually-intersecting scanning rays) are emitted. The scan range covered by the stationary reader is very wide. When this kind of reader is used to scan a bar-code menu, the possibility of scanning and reading unnecessary bar codes is very high. It is quite hard to scan only a specific bar code. Moreover, for reading a bar-code menu using the gun reader, a method in which the reader is distant from or near to the bar-code menu is conceivable. In this case, when the gun reader is located at a distant position, it is hard to align a bar code with a position scanned by the reader. When the gun reader is too close, the read window interferes with locating the position being scanned. When an attempt is made to read a bar-code menu using either the stationary or gun reader, bar codes that need not to be read are read out. These readers are therefore unsuitable for reading the bar-code menu.
By contrast, the touch reader is brought into contact with a bar code or located at a position very close to the bar code. A very limited range alone is an object range of reading. The touch reader can easily read specific bar codes alone selectively and is therefore very suitable for reading a bar-code menu.
As mentioned above, readers associated with bar-code read forms have been used in the past. The readers may be suitable for certain applications but may not be suitable for other applications. The readers are applicable to only specific applications. For coping with various read forms, readers associated with the read forms must be prepared.
For example, as mentioned above, it is difficult for the stationary reader to read bar codes borne by articles that are difficult to pas in front of the read window; such as, heavy articles. When the bar codes borne by such articles must be read, the hand-held reader must be made ready to operate.
By contrast, in the case of the hand-held reader, it is required to direct the reader toward a bar code. Especially, in the case of the touch reader, the reader must approach a bar code to such an extent that it comes into contact with the bar code. The maneuverability for reading is poor. When numerous bar codes must be read in a short period of time, the use of the stationary reader is essential to improvement of reading efficiency.
Furthermore, since the stationary reader and gun reader scan a wide range, there is a possibility of reading excessive bar codes. The stationary reader and gun reader are therefore unsuitable for reading a bar-code menu. Especially, in the case of the gun reader, when the reader is too close to a menu sheet, a bar code is hidden behind the face of the reader. It becomes hard to locate a position of the menu sheet being scanned or to check if a bar code that is an object of reading is being scanned successfully.
When there is a possibility of reading a bar-code menu, the use of the touch reader is needed. However, the touch reader cannot read a bar code located at a distance.
Consequently, optimal readers must be prepared for various read forms. However, preparing two or three kinds of readers for different read forms leads to an increase in cost involved in installing equipment. Besides, the case in which the use frequencies of readers dedicated to different applications are the same is rarer than the case in which the use frequencies of some of the readers dedicated to specific applications are higher. There is difficulty even cost-wise in preparing readers, which operate in rarely-used forms, just in case.
For preparing readers that operate in a plurality of forms, an extra space is needed to install the plurality of readers. However, only a limited space can be allocated to, for example, a cashier""s counter. When a store itself is narrow, it cannot afford to install the plurality of readers. In this case, the idea of installing the plurality of readers itself becomes a disadvantageous condition for the store.
An object of the present invention is to realize a reader applicable to different read forms.
For coping with different read forms using one reader, it is required to change the reader among read modes associated with the read forms whenever it becomes necessary. The present invention is characterized in that it realizes a mechanism for manually or automatically changing read modes optimally for the read forms in which a reader operates.
Furthermore, an object of the present invention is to assist in and facilitate the user""s work of reading by setting the emission direction of a scanning ray according to each read form or by indirectly notifying the user of the scan direction of a scanning ray.
Yet another object of the present invention is to design a stand needed to use a reader as a stationary reader so that the stand will be user-friendly.
Still another object of the present invention is to improve an optical system for a reader.
An optical reader according to the present invention scans a mark carried by an article using scanning light, detects light reflected from said mark, and thus reads information represented by said mark. The optical reader comprises: a light source; a scanning means that is driven by a driving means and scans light emanating from the light source; a plurality of reflection mirrors for reflecting scanning light scanned by the scanning means and creating a scanning pattern composed of a plurality of scan trajectories; a read window through which scanning light reflected from the reflection mirrors is emitted; and a light receiving means for receiving light reflected from the mark; and a mode changing means for changing a plurality of operation modes among which one or ones of the plurality of scan trajectories to be validated for reading are different, the plurality of operation modes including a specific scanning ray mode in which reading the mark using only a specific scan trajectory constituting the scanning pattern is validated and reading the mark using the other scan trajectories is invalidated.
According to the present invention, in the specific scanning ray mode, only a specific scan trajectory is validated and the other scan trajectories are invalidated, therefore, other marks except a target mark are not read. This is particularly effective when bar-codes on a menu sheet are read.
The read window is divided into a first area and a second area, scanning rays tracing the other scan trajectories are output through the first area, and a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is output through the second area. The first area is a first read window, and the second area is a second read window independent of the first read window. The emission direction of a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is obliquely upwards relative to scanning rays tracing the other scan trajectories, and the second read window is located above the first read window, and the face of the second read window is located obliquely to the face of the first read window.
According to these constitutions, a user can easily recognize the position from which the given scan trajectory is output.
The scanning means is a rotary polygon mirror that has a plurality of reflection surfaces and that is driven to rotate by means of the driving means, and at least one of the plurality of reflection surfaces is placed at an angle, which is different from an angle at which the other reflection surfaces are placed, with respect to an axis of rotation of the rotary polygon mirror. The reflection mirrors include a first group of reflection mirrors for determining the other scan trajectories and a second group of reflection mirrors for determining the given scan trajectory. The second group of reflection mirrors comprises a single reflection mirror. The other scan trajectories are traced by a plurality of intersecting scanning rays, and the given trajectory is traced by a scanning ray scanned in one direction. The focal position of scanning rays tracing the other scan trajectories is set to a position separated by a first distance from the first area, and the focal position of a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is set to a second position that is closer to the read window than the first position. The second position lies on the face of the second area of the read window. A scan width on the read window permitted by a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is larger than a scan width on the read window permitted by scanning rays tracing the other scan trajectories.
The optical reader comprises emission position indicating means for indicating positions between which a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is emitted through the read window. The emission position indicating means are marks inscribed on the sides of the read window. The emission position indicating means are indicating means for indicating the start point and end point of scanning light emitted through the read window and notifying a user of the fact that reading the mark is completed. The emission position indicating means are projections projecting from positions coincident with the start point and end point of scanning light emitted through the read window. The projections are extending to the focal position of a scanning ray that is emitted through the read window and that traces the given scan trajectory.
The second read window is located at a position away from the first read window. The optical reader further comprises a transparent cover attached to the face of the second read window, wherein the focal position of a scanning ray that is emitted through the second read window and traces the given scan trajectory lies at the tip of the transparent cover.
The optical reader further comprises a mode selection instructing means for instructing which of the plurality of operation modes should be selected, wherein the mode changing means selects an operation mode instructed by the mode selection instructing means. The mode selection instructing means is a switch to be manipulated by a user. The switch has a switch plate that is placed on the top of the switch and that pressurizes the switch. The mode selection instructing means comprises a plurality of manipulable parts, and the contents of instruction made by the instructing means are changed into the contents of instruction other than selection of any of the plurality of operation modes according to whether one of the plurality of manipulable parts is manipulated or the plurality of manipulable parts are manipulated simultaneously. The mode selection instructing means includes a detecting means located on at least one of the lateral sides of the optical reader, and any of the plurality of operation modes is selected according to a mounted state of the optical reader which is detected on the basis of an output of the detecting means.
The optical reader can be mounted in a specific holding member, the mode selection instructing means is a set detecting means for detecting whether or not the optical reader is mounted in the specific holding member, and when the set detecting means detects that the optical reader is mounted in the specific holding member, an operation mode other than the specific scanning ray mode is selected. The set detecting means is a switch to be pushed by a jut formed on the specific holding member when the optical reader is mounted in the specific holding member. The set detecting means is a specific mark detecting means that when the optical reader is mounted on the specific holding member, detects if scanning light emitted through one of the areas of the optical reader has detected the mark. The optical reader further comprises a second instructing means for use in designating an operation mode, wherein an operation mode is selected according to a combination of the state of the first instructing means and the state of the second instructing means.
The mode changing means gives control so that in the given operation mode, the light source will be lit only for a period during which a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is being output. The specific scan trajectory validating means gives control so that in any mode other than the given operation mode, the light source is put out for a period during which scanning rays tracing the other scan trajectories are being output. The specific scan trajectory validating means gives control so that in the given operation mode, the operation of the light receiving means will be validated only for a period during which a scanning ray tracing the given scan trajectory is being output. The specific scan trajectory validating means gives control so that in any mode other than the specific operation mode, the operation of the light receiving means will be invalidated for a period during which scanning rays tracing the other scan trajectories are being output. Invalidating the operation of said light receiving means is invalidation of the decoding of said read mark.
In the optical reader, the light source, scanning means, plurality of reflection mirrors, read window, and light receiving means are stowed in a head. The optical reader further comprises a grip that is provided with the head and enables a user to grasp the optical reader. The back side of the head is molded obliquely. The back side of the head is molded to be angled in the emission direction of scanning light emitted through the second area. The back side of the head has a concave dent formed so that scanning light emitted through the second area can be discerned.
The optical reader further comprises a notifying means for notifying a user of a selected mode. The notifying means is an indicating means, and the indication form of the indicating means is varied depending on a selected mode. The indicating means selects continual indication or intermittent indication according to a selected mode. The notifying means is a speaker for generating a notification sound, and the notification sound is varied depending on a selected mode. The notifying means is a means for reporting the result of reading of the mark, and the notification form for the result of reading to be notified by the notifying means is varied depending on a selected mode.
An optical reader according to a second aspect of the present invention scans a mark borne by an article using scanning light, detects light reflected from the mark, and thus reads information represented by said mark. The optical reader comprises:
a light source; a scanning means that is driven by a driving means and scans light emanating from the light source; a plurality of reflection mirrors for reflecting scanning light scanned by the scanning means and creating a scanning pattern composed of a plurality of scan trajectories; a read window through which scanning light reflected from the reflection mirrors is emitted; a head including a light receiving means for receiving light reflected from the mark; and a grip being provided with the head and enabling a user to grasp the optical reader.
A switch according to the present invention, comprises: a switch body incorporated in an apparatus; and a switch plate that is attached to the top of said switch body and that depresses said switch body when manipulated, the switch plate is supported at two or more supporting points; and when the switch plate is manipulated, the switch plate is pivoted in a manipulated direction with the supporting points as fulcrums and the switch body is pressurized. The supporting points are three supporting points arranged in the form of a triangle, and the switch plate is held on the apparatus at the three supporting points.
A stand according to the present invention is used to hold an optical reader. The optical reader has a read window through which scanning light is emitted and a grip enabling a user to grasp said optical reader, and which scans a mark borne by an article using scanning light emitted through said read window, detects light reflected from said mark, and thus reads information. The stand comprises: a holder section in which the grip is mounted so that the grip can be dismounted freely; and
a base for supporting the holder section so that the holder section can pivot, said holder section has a slit, through which a cable coupled with the optical reader can pass, on the same side thereof as the side of the optical reader having the read window. A concave dent is formed from a position on the base coincident with a lower end of the grip of the optical reader mounted toward the forward side of the stand. The holder section has a member to be actuated with an instruction sent from the optical reader so that a state in which the optical reader is mounted on the stand can be reported to the optical reader. The member is shaped like a jut, and when the optical reader is mounted on the stand, the member pushes the instructing means. The member is a mark readable by the optical reader, and the mark is located at a position enabling scanning light emanating from the optical reader mounted on the stand to scan the mark.
A stand according to another aspect of the present invention is used to mount an optical reader on it. The optical reader includes a read window through which scanning light is emitted and a grip enabling a user to grasp the optical reader, and which scans a mark borne by an article using scanning light emitted through the read window, detects light reflected from the mark, and thus reads information. The stand comprises a stand member on which the optical reader is mounted in such a manner that the grip of the optical reader will face laterally. The stand further comprises:
a holder section in which the grip is mounted so that the grip can be dismounted freely; and a base for supporting said holder section so that said holder section can pivot, the stand member having a tongue, which is inserted into the holder section so that the tongue can be removed freely, on a bottom thereof. When the optical reader is mounted in the stand member, the optical reader is held at an angle at which at least one scanning pattern, which is composed of a group of scanning rays, of scanning patterns created by scanning rays emitted through the read window of the optical reader, becomes horizontal.
An optical unit for an optical reader according to the present invention comprises a plurality of reflection mirrors; a laser light source; a light reception sensor; a condenser mirror that has a plane mirror, which reflects laser light emanating from the laser light source, around the center thereof and that gathers incident light to the light reception sensor; a rotary scanning means that has a plurality of reflection surfaces for reflecting laser light reflected from said plane mirror, that is driven to rotate by means of a driving means, and that thus scans the laser light; and a frame which is molded as a united body and in which the reflection mirrors, the laser light source, the light reception sensor, the condenser mirror, and the rotary scanning means are locked. The rotary scanning means is mounted on the frame via a cushioning member. The condenser mirror has both edges thereof supported by the frame; one edge of the condenser mirror is supported so that it can move back and forth; the other edge of the condenser mirror is supported so that it can pivot with an axis of pivoting extending in a longitudinal direction of the condenser mirror as a center.
An optical unit according to another aspect of the present invention comprises:
an optical part having a first and second stems formed coaxially on both edges thereof and a third stem formed vertically to the second stem on one of the edges thereof; and a frame on which the optical part is mounted, and which includes a first slit-like bearing into which the first stem is fitted, a second bearing into which the second stem is fitted, and a third elongated bearing into which the third stem is fitted and which forms an arc with the second bearing as a center.